Life's New Beginnings
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Derek Morgan has an important question to ask. My submission for the CCOAC Halloween Challenge! (Very, very late)


**AN: This is late. I'm so sorry, I honestly thought I posted it *grins sheepishly* :( On the bright side, I GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE!**

Talisman : An object, typically an inscribed ring or stone, thought to have magic powers and to bring good luck.

Derek Morgan was nervous. It was Halloween, but that wasn't why he was nervous. Today, he was going to do something he had been planning for months. He was going to propose to his girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau. First, though, he needed to ask someone for their permission.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs to Henry Jareau's bedroom. The five year old was playing with his Iron Man action figure. He looked up and saw Derek watching him.

"Derek! Do you wanna play?"

"Sure, buddy." Derek sat next to Henry amid the toys. "Who am I going to be?"

"You're Hawkeye!"

"Okay, then." Derek took the offered action figure and played with his girlfriend's son. After a while, Derek placed the figure down and looked straight at Henry.

"Henry, I need to ask you something important. Can you put down Iron Man for a second?"

"Okay." Henry looked at Derek "What you wanna ask?"

"Well, Henry I..." and suddenly Derek was at a loss for words. How could he explain this to a five year old?

Henry just looked at Derek and said "You don't hafta be nervous, Derek. It's just me!"

Derek smiled "Thanks, bud. Henry, you know how I've been dating your mommy?"

"Yeah."  
"Well, I want to ask her to marry me. Do you know what that means?"

"That you and Mommy will live together?"

"Yes, that's part of it."

"What about me? Will I have to move out?" Henry looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, no Henry. No no no! You and me and your mommy will all live together."

"Like a family?"

"Yes, buddy, like a family."

"So you'll be my daddy?"

The question caught Derek off guard "Well, technically I would be your stepfather, which means that I would be with you and mommy while your real father lives somewhere else. Do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Yeah, I don't see my real daddy no more. He told mommy I was a 'screw up' and she told him to leave. I want you to be my daddy. I love you."

Derek had tears in his eyes and anger in his soul at the injustices JJ and Henry had faced at the hands of that sleazeball LaMontange. He looked straight at Henry and said

"Henry, I would love to be your daddy. I love you too."

"As much as you love Mommy?"  
"As much as I love Mommy."

"Good. I want you to marry her. She smiles when you're around."

"Thanks, Henry. Now, I need your help with some stuff..."

* * *

Jennifer Jareau had left her home early that morning, desperate to get as much candy as possible. Since the team had been on back to back cases for weeks now, so she had run out of time. So, five hours later, she had two bags of candy.

_Well, that will have to suffice. _ She thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway. She was startled to see Halloween decorations spread across her front lawn. She smiled when she saw Derek and Henry dressed up as Han Solo and a miniature Darth Vader, respectively.

"Hi, Mommy!" Henry shrieked happily. "Look what we did!"

"I see that, bud. You guys did great!" JJ couldn't help but smile. Henry's excitement was contagious.

"Jayje, you better get ready. Pen's party starts in an hour." Derek said, excited for what he had planned inside.

"Alright, I'm going." JJ said as she entered the house. She made quick work of walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. As she changed into her Princess Leia costume, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. Sure, Will LaMontange had broken her heart, but she had found love again. Derek Morgan had been there for her from day one. When she needed to cry, he was there. If she needed work out her anger, he was there. Over time, their feelings for each other had changed from platonic friendship to something more. And JJ couldn't be happier.

As she finally finished getting her costume ready, JJ walked out of her room. She stopped short as she saw rose petals spread across the floor. Curious, she followed the trail to the bottom of the stairs, where Henry was waiting for her.

"Mommy, you has to close your eyes. Okay?"

"Okay." JJ said uncertainly as she closed her eyes. Henry led her by the hand into the living room.

"Okay, mommy. Open your eyes now."

JJ opened her eyes, and was left breathless by the sight in front of her. Candles were lit all around the room, with little stuffed Ewoks surrounding her in a circle. However, the one thing that grabbed her attention the most was Derek Morgan in front of her, down on one knee, with a ring in his hand.

"Jayje, you are my soul-mate. At one time, I didn't believe in true love. That is, until I fell in love with you. You make my heart whole, and you always make me smile. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, his voice chocked up with emotion.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down JJ's face.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Derek's hand shook as he slipped the ring onto JJ's finger. As JJ looked at it, she saw an inscription on the band.

_Love is an eternal force, meant to last lifetimes._

"Yay! Derek can be my daddy now!" Henry yelled excitedly "Mommy, can I call Derek Daddy?"

JJ froze. She had never discussed this with Derek. When she looked into his eyes, and saw the knowing look he was giving her, she realized that Derek must have already talked to Henry.

"Of course you can, buddy. If that is what you want."

Henry launched himself into Derek's arms.

"I love you, Daddy."

Derek's eyes filled with tears as he said "I love you too Henry."

As JJ joined her fiance and son in the hug, she knew that this was one of her life's new beginnings.

**AN: Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
